Aburrimiento
by Ada Ross
Summary: Todo comenzó como un juego inocente para pasar el rato. Winry/Rose.


**Título:** Aburrimiento.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Pareja:** Rose/Winry.  
**Palabras:** 808.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers capítulo 81. NC-17.  
**Notas:** shiny girls have a bath ~

* * *

Todo había comenzado como un inocente juego para pasar el rato.

Hacía dos semanas exactas que Winry había llegado a Lior junto a Alphonse; y mientras éste hacía lo posible por ayudar con las tareas de reconstrucción, Winry había sido confinada en el modesto apartamento de Rose. No por gusto, claro, pues la joven mecánica había insistido en ayudar. Sin embargo, o al menos eso pudo entender Rose, algún tipo de amenaza acechaba a Winry, porque Alphonse le pidió de todo corazón que se mantuviera escondida, claramente preocupado. Ella aceptó quedarse con Rose sin rechistar.

Pero dos semanas encerrada entre cuatro paredes podían volverse una rutina tediosa, y Winry comenzaba a cavilar demasiado en silencio, apoyada sobre el alféizar de la ventana mientras dirigía miradas perdidas hacia la ciudad.

Rose sabía que una de las preocupaciones que rondaban por su cabeza era Edward.

Así que, resuelta a hacer su estancia más agradable y amena, Rose se propuso alejar a Winry de futuros pensamientos pesimistas y entretenerla. Fue un simple: "Oh, ¿y si nos damos un baño juntas?". Ella había aceptado, encantada. Dos chicas jóvenes que compartían risas y confidencias dentro del agua, rodeadas por el vapor que flotaba y que despedía un aroma fresco a frutas, no era nada extraño o fuera de lo común. Un simple recurso para matar el aburrimiento y hacer que Winry se relajase.

Sin embargo, cuando minutos después su cabeza estaba enterrada en el cuello de Winry y su lengua se deshacía de las gotitas que caían por él, supo que ahí existía algo _diferente_.

Y quizás eso lo hacía más entretenido.

Con cuidado, se hizo un hueco entre las piernas de Winry que decidió elevarlas por encima de la bañera para hacer más cómoda la postura. Luego repartió sus manos, indecisa al principio: una descendió hasta el vientre plano, y bajo el agua palpó la piel suave; la otra mano acariciaba sus pechos, los pezones erectos, y con cada roce de sus yemas sobre la piel sensible, el cuerpo de Winry temblaba ligeramente.

Tras las primeras caricias y besos esporádicos, sus labios se encontraron, húmedos, y sus lenguas se enredaron. No era apresurado, ni tampoco impaciente. Sus movimientos se volvían pausados, calmados. No había prisas. Las manos se paseaban de arriba abajo por sus espaldas, una fina capa de sudor sobre los cuerpos disimulada por el agua.

Se separaron para tomar aire; una mirada y las palabras estaban de más. Winry echó su cabeza hacia atrás, algunas hebras rubias adheridas a la piel, rodeando sus pechos. Rose se inclinó hacia delante, el olor de frutas colapsaba sus sentidos. Mientras, los labios se ocupaban de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, la garganta, los pezones. Cada rincón era un descubrimiento nuevo que lograba un suave gemido por parte de su compañera.

Su mano derecha bajó hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha. Rozó con la punta de los dedos la cara interior de los muslos, hasta llegar a las ingles. Atrapó los rizos rubios, y deslizó un dedo entre los labios. Estaba caliente, empapada. Movió sus dedos alrededor del clítoris palpitante y comenzó a percibir la respiración agitada de Winry, que ahogaba los jadeos. Con timidez, deslizó uno en la entrada húmeda con facilidad.

El cuerpo de Winry se contrajo, y las paredes se estrecharon. Rose llevó su boca de nuevo a la de Winry mientras la masturbaba, al principio lenta y luego más rápidamente, rozando al mismo tiempo aquel punto sensible cada vez que su dedo índice entraba o salía.

Sintió a Winry convulsionarse bajo ella, el agua salpicó hacia fuera y las losas del suelo quedaron poco a poco encharcadas. Las caderas de la joven mecánica danzaban bajo el agua, a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. Poco después, un grito entrecortado marcó el momento justo en el que había alcanzado el clímax, y Rose sintió todos sus músculos destensarse. Ambas lanzaron un suspiro, extenuadas.

Después del encuentro, ninguna dijo nada. Salieron de la tina, tomaron ambas toallas y se vistieron sin hacer comentarios. En la salita de estar, Winry preparó dos tazas de té y sirvió una para cada una.

Durante lo que parecieron minutos eternos, bebieron en el más absoluto silencio. Sólo se escuchaba de fondo el barullo procedente de la plaza, y los sorbos que daban a sus repectivas tazas. Winry lanzaba miradas de reojo hacia las manillas del reloj de pared. Rose comprobó que eran las cinco de la tarde; Alphonse y Hohenheim no regresarían hasta las siete, aproximadamente.  
Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, Winry la miró y, con un levísimo rubor, musitó:

—Podríamos…

Rose se asombró ante la proposición encubierta. Pero no necesitaba responder: tomó a Winry del brazo y, casi con urgencia, las dos se retiraron al interior del dormitorio de Rose.

Quedaban dos horas por delante, y aún podían divertirse un poco más.

**-fin-**


End file.
